


your lips on mine (i think about it from time to time)

by thegrandoptimist



Category: UP10TION
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidental Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrandoptimist/pseuds/thegrandoptimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gyujin doesn't mean to, but he can't stop thinking about kissing Yein.</p><p>(alternatively: the five times Gyujin almost kisses Yein, and the one time he actually does.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	your lips on mine (i think about it from time to time)

**Author's Note:**

> i've been around the up10 ao3 tag since it was in the single digits so consider this as me finally contributing to it [peace emoji]
> 
> this is unbeta-ed so i apologize for any mistakes there might be!

**one.**

Walking through the crowded mall, Gyujin glances over his shoulder, realizing that they’ve lost Yein for the third time.  The other members haven’t seemed to notice yet, so Gyujin takes it upon himself to find him.  He stands on his tippy-toes and tries to spot the pink hat Yein was wearing.

It takes some wandering but he finds him a ways back from where they are, standing in front of a pet store.

“Hyung!  What are you doing back here?  Everyone else is already way ahead of you.”

Yein blinks a few time, as though broken from a trance when Gyujin spoke.  “Oh, sorry Gyujin.  I got distracted… Just look at how cute these puppies are!”

Sure enough, the display that had caught Yein’s eye is filled with three small puppies, scampering about.  Gyujin has to admit, they are very adorable.  Even more adorable is how awestruck Yein looks, his eyes like crescent moons as he smiles widely; his hand is outstretched, ghosting along the glass that separates them.  The puppies pause to let out a few small barks at his approaching hand before they resume playing; Yein coos in delight.  It's a quiet sound, but it makes Gyujin’s heart skip a beat.

Gyujin wouldn't mind staying here forever, if only to watch Yein react to the puppies, but a glance at his watch tells him they need to get going.

“We should hurry back, before the others notice we’re missing,” Gyujin says.  Yein nods, but makes no effort to leave the puppies.  Gyujin decides to grab Yein’s hand, ready to lead the elder back to the group.  “Come on, hyung.  Let’s go.”

He’s not sure what compels him to, but Gyujin pulls Yein’s hand up to his face, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand.  Quickly, he turns away, hiding his flushed face, and attempts to drop Yein’s hand.

Yein just tightens his grip, giving him a small, reassuring squeeze.

Gyujin doesn’t know what it means, but they hold hands all the way back to the group.

Later, Gyujin will blame the flush in his cheeks on the fact that Jinwook scolded them for running off.  It certainly has nothing to do with the warm hand still intertwined with his.

 

**two.**

The differences between Sunyoul and Yein are staggering.  On stage, Sunyoul eludes nothing but power and confidence.  Offstage, Yein is quieter.  He is still bright and playful, but it's clear that there's a constant nervous energy bubbling under his skin.

Fan-signings became a weird point where he existed somewhere in between; all the charisma of Sunyoul there, with the nervousness of Yein creeping out.  Gyujin always tries his best to keep Yein grounded, offering playful touches and friendly skinship whenever they were placed next to each other.

For this particular fan-sign, Yein is several seats away, sitting next to Wooseok instead.  It's not that the others don't know how to keep Yein grounded, it's just that Gyujin does it the best.

As they near the end of the event, all milling about on the front of the stage, Gyujin notices it; that nervous energy, coming off Yein in almost tangible waves.  For some reason, he thinks about kissing him; pressing his lips to Yein's and kissing all the tension out of him.  It's a ridiculous thought but Gyujin can't get it out of his head.

Holding hands would be enough skinship to get all the cameras flashing.   _Kissing_ Yein would surely cause chaos; not even considering the fact that Yein definitely didn't want Gyujin kissing him.

But Gyujin could still feel Yein's nervousness and he needed to do something to help.

He decides to step behind him, wrapping his arms around Yein’s middle and pulling him into a tight hug.  Sure enough, Gyujin can hear an outburst of camera shutters, all desperate to snap the perfect shot of this moment.

With most of his face blocked by Yein’s head, Gyujin dares himself to lean forward.  His lips press against the crown of Yein’s head, the hair soft and tickling at Gyujin’s nose.  It's only a brief kiss, just a simple press of his lips to the back of Yein's head, but he can feel the difference it makes.

In his arms, it's like all the tension has deflated out of Yein.  Where previously there was a nervous energy buzzing off of him, there was now a sense of calm.

They pull apart, shifting into their normal standing locations as Jinwook begins to wrap up the fan-sign.  No words are said, but Yein turns to smile softly at Gyujin.  It's all the thanks he needs.

 

**three.**

Thunder rumbles distantly, though with each crashing sound, it grows closer and closer.  Gyujin finds himself transfixed, staring out the window as streaks of lightning would paint the sky and disappear.  

“Gyujin-ah, please come to bed,” Yein calls from across the room.  When another bolt of lightning streaks across the sky, it illuminates the room enough that Gyujin can see Yein is still sitting up.

“Ah come on, hyung,” Gyujin whines.  “I promise I won't stay up late.  I just want to watch the lightning some more.”

There another rumble of thunder, so powerful that the dorm trembles slightly.

“ _Please_ just come to bed,” Yein says, voice trembling slightly.  It's then that Gyujin realizes he sounds scared.  He crosses the room immediately, sitting down next to Yein.

“Are you afraid of thunderstorms?”

“No!” Yein snaps defensively, but lightning flashes through the room and he flinches.  “Okay, yes, I am.”

Gyujin wraps a protective arm around Yein’s waist and pulls him down into a lying position.  Yein immediately wraps both his arms around Gyujin’s middle and buries his face in his neck.

“I'm sorry,” he breathes against the skin of his neck.  It's warm, maybe a little too moist, but Gyujin isn't complaining.  Gyujin can't help but think about how easy it would be to just dip his head down, pressing his lips to Yein's.  Instead, he runs a hand soothingly up and down Yein’s back.

“There's nothing to apologize for.”

“No, I'm just being a big baby.  You shouldn't have to coddle me to sleep,” Yein whines, but he tucks himself even closer to Gyujin, nose bumping against his neck.

“Yeah, usually you're the one who needs to coddle _me_ to sleep,” Gyujin says, tone light and playful.  Yein chuckles slightly, the sudden exhale against his skin sending shivers down Gyujin’s spine.  The conversation dies out after that, though the thunder keeps on rumbling.  After a particularly violent clap of thunder, Yein whimpers, his grip on Gyujin’s waist tightening.

Gyujin just keeps running his hand along Yein’s back as soothingly as he can, doing his best to gently lull the older boy to sleep.  Sure enough, Yein’s breathing starts to slow, coming out in gentle, even puffs, hot again Gyujin’s collarbones.  The grip around his waist begins to slack as Yein shifts out of consciousness.

It's only when he's certain that Yein has fallen completely asleep that he allows himself to lean forward, pressing his lips to his forehead.  The skin is partly covered by hair, the freshly dyed strands soft where they brush against Gyujin’s face.

Even when he has pulled his lips away, he keeps his nose buried in Yein’s hair, letting the gentle smell of lavender shampoo slowly drift him off to sleep.

 

**four.**

Gyujin wanders into the kitchen when his stomach starts to rumble, hoping to find some leftovers or something to eat.  Instead, he finds Yein at the stove, stirring a pot of something.

Gyujin walks up behind him, wrapping his arms around the elder’s waist and hooking his chin on his shoulder.  “What’cha making, hyung?”

Yein startles slightly at the contact.  “Don’t sneak up on me like that, Gyujin!”  He scolds, but his voice is as light and friendly as ever, no real force behind it.  “And I’m finishing up making ramyeon for dinner.  It’s almost done.”

Gyujin turns his head, ready to nuzzle against Yein and spew endlessly compliments for making food, but he miscalculates just how close his face is to the other.  His lips graze along Yein’s neck; it’s not quite a kiss so much as it is skin to skin contact, but he still feels Yein tense immediately.  They had their fair share of skinship, but there was something different about this.  Gyujin's face feels like it’s on fire and he can’t tell if the heat is coming from his own skin, or the blush that has taken over Yein’s face.

“Gyujin-ah,” Yein begins, trying to keep his voice from breaking.  Gyujin is still too embarrassed to do anything; he feels frozen in place, unable to even move away from Yein.  Yein’s voice sounds strained and a little off-key as he continues.  “Could you go get the others?  Dinner is ready.”

“Of course, hyung,” it seems like a cheap excuse to leave, but it's enough to get Gyujin moving.

During dinner, Yein can’t quite meet his eye, but Gyujin sees his hand graze along his neck on more than one occasion, as though he could still feel Gyujin’s lips on his skin.

And when Gyujin thinks about it, he realizes his lips never quite stopped tingling.

 

**five.**

Gyujin tries his best not to stare, but there’s just something so radiant about Yein, wrapped up in his soft, white sweater.  He almost fumbles during the performance, so distracted by how angelic the singer looks.

Backstage, Dongyeol is speaking animatedly to Gyujin, though the older boy is hardly listening.  Instead, he's too focused on watching Yein interact with Sooil across the room.  Sooil reaches out, placing a hand on Yein’s shoulder, and Gyujin can't even deny that he's filled with jealousy.  It yanks at his stomach, twisting his insides into knots.

A particularly sharp elbow to the stomach knocks Gyujin out of his train of thought.

“Are you listening to me at all, hyung?”  Dongyeol whines, pouting, arms crossed.

“Of course I’m listening to you,” Gyujin says noncommittally.  He's not even kind of listening to him.  Not when Sooil still has his hand on Yein and Yein is leaning into him with a pleasant laugh.

It's silly; they're all in a group and skinship is completely normal.  Gyujin has no reason that he should be feeling upset.  It's not even like he has a valid reason to be jealous; his crush on Yein doesn't mean he can control him.  But there's just something about how soft and beautiful Yein looks in that white sweater that makes Gyujin want to hide him away from the rest of the world.

His train of thought gets cut off when Dongyeol walks in front of him, cutting off his line of sight.  "Wait, I said I was listening!"

Dongyeol looks at him funny.  "Yeah, but it's time for us to go."

Gyujin looks around to find the entire group meandering towards the door.  "Oh.  Right.  Of course.  I knew that."

The maknae leaves quickly, going over to link arms with Hwanhee instead.  With another glance around the room Gyujin catches sight of Sooil leading Yein out, a hand resting comfortably on his waist.  Gyujin can barely think straight.

“Yein hyung, wait!”  Gyujin calls, grabbing him by the wrist.  The older boy slips himself out of Sooil's grip and turns to look at Gyujin, the rest of the group continuing on without them.  Gyujin doesn't know what he's doing but it's too late to turn back now.

Yein tilts his head in confusion.  “Is everything okay?”

“It's just that you, um, you passed a mistletoe before,” Gyujin lies; his voice is shaky and hesitant, nervous in a way that he can't hide.  “A tradition is a tradition so I just wanted to…”

He ducks his head, unable to finish his statement, before leaning in close.  He presses his lips to Yein’s cheek, feeling the skin start to heat up underneath his touch.  He pulls away quickly, not looking up to meet Yein’s eyes.

“Just want to um, keep up a tradition, that's all,” Gyujin mumbles before quickly shuffling away quickly, never meeting Yein’s confused stare.

When he's alone, all Yein can do is touch the side of his face in confusion; the skin seems to tingle, as though Gyujin’s breath is still ghosting along it.

Yein looks around, but he can’t find a single mistletoe.

 

 

**+one.**

New Years Eve is arguably the most hectic day of Gyujin’s life.  There’s the performance for starters, and then there’s so many other idols.  He tries to be on his best behavior and put on the best performance he can.  It's so tiring, he barely even realizes as the entire day flies by.

At the end of the night, he’s utterly exhausted, barely able to keep his eyes open.  His body hurts with exhaustion; his arms hang heavily at his sides and his feet feel like they're made of led.  They don’t even return to the dorm until _well_ after midnight.  Gyujin has no idea when they even crossed into the new year; all he knows is that he’s exhausted and ready to collapse onto his bed.  Maybe, if he's lucky, he can sleep until 2017.

Yein has already changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt when Gyujin enters their shared room.  He looks warm and comfortable; again, the thought of kissing Yein flits through his mind, but he's too tired to really consider it.

He changes quickly, a slight flush working its way down his body when he notices Yein’s eyes on him.

Neither has said anything yet, so Gyujin can't understand how the room got to be so tense.  The air feels heavy between them, so dense that Gyujin is certain it's tangible.  But he's too tired to even think about it, so he just crawls over to his mat and collapses face first, more than ready for unconsciousness to take over.  They can talk about the tension some other time, when Gyujin isn't on the verge of blacking out.  In his peripherals, he can see the room’s light get turned off, darkness overtaking them both.

“Gyujin-ah?” He hears Yein call out, his voice barely above a whisper.  Okay- maybe they'll talk about the tension now.  Gyujin makes a guttural sound of acknowledgement, his face still stuffed into the pillow.  “Could you sit up please, Gyujin?”

It's a struggle to shift his exhausted limbs into a sitting position, but once he does, he can faintly make out Yein looking at him nervously, lip trapped in between his teeth.

“Is everything alright, hyung?”

Yein nods a little too enthusiastically to be sincere, then stills, looking down awkwardly at his hands.  “I uh.  Well, it's New Years.  And midnight already passed but…  Do you know what you're supposed to do at midnight?”

“Wish everyone a happy new year?” Gyujin tries, but Yein shakes his head _no_.  “Um, sometimes people kiss.  For the new year.”

Gyujin is glad the lights are off as his ears begin to burn.

“Have you ever kissed anyone for New Years?” Yein asks so quietly, Gyujin isn't even sure he hears it right.

“N...no, I haven't,” he mumbles out.  The burning in his ears is spreading across his face and creeping down his neck.  In all honesty, he's never kissed _anyone_ , ever.  “Have _you_?”

“No,” Yein admits.  In the dark, Gyujin can make out Yein’s mouth opening and closing a few times, as though he is trying to say something.  He stays silence for a moment before heaving out a sigh. “Nevermind.  It was dumb.  Just go to sleep.”

Yein starts to move away from him so Gyujin grabs his wrist.  His fingers fit around it nicely, the skin warm and soft under his fingertips.  He can faintly feel Yein’s pulse, his heart racing fast.  “Come on, hyung.  I'm sure whatever you have to say isn't dumb.  Just tell me.”

Yein slips his wrist from Gyujin’s grasp, moving his hand so that his fingers intertwine with Gyujin’s.  He takes a deep breath, like he's trying to steady himself, then leans forward.  

“Can I kiss you?”  He asks quietly.  His face is unbelievably close to Gyujin’s, and Gyujin isn't sure he heard him right.  How could he hear him right when his heart is pounding so heavily in his chest, threatening to break through his ribs at any moment?  Through the confusion, Gyujin thinks he nods.

He _must_ nod, because the next thing he knows, Yein’s mouth grazes his.  It's soft and warm and gone entirely too soon, with Yein scrambling backwards.

“Hyung…”

“I'm sorry, that was stupid, I shouldn't have done that,” he blurts out, trying to scoot farther away.  Gyujin won't let him though, fingers still holding tight to Yein’s hand.  “I'm so sorry.  I don't know what I was thinking…”

“Yein hyung,” Gyujin interrupts him.  It’s hard to think clearly, but there's one thing Gyujin is sure of.  “I’d really like it if you kissed me again.”

The second time their lips meet, it's not over quite as quickly.  Gyujin is able to feel the warm slide of Yein’s lips against his own.  The taste of mint toothpaste lingers on Yein's lips; it tastes nice.

It takes a bit of awkward fumbling before the two boys figure everything out.  Gyujin isn't sure where to put his hands, eventually settling for one on Yein’s neck and one threading through his hair, the strands soft to the touch.  Yein kisses gently, trying to find the right amount of pressure to apply, even daring to nibble slightly on Gyujin’s lower lip.

They fall into a rhythm eventually, once they finally get the hang of things, making out lazily.  It's never anything heavy, just the comfortable slide of lips against lips.

Yein is the first to pull away, moving farther when Gyujin’s mouth tries to chase his.  He's out of breath, chest rising and falling rapidly.  “We should go to bed.  We have a busy day tomorrow and it's already so late.”

“Shouldn't we… Talk about this, or something?” Gyujin asks hesitantly.  Yein smiles warmly and gestures for the two of them to lie down.

Once lying, Yein wraps his arms tightly around Gyujin’s middle, pulling him close. “Did you like kissing me?”

“Yeah, I liked it a lot,” Gyujin admits, his voice airy.  All of him feels airy; his body feels like it’s floating and his lips won't stop tingling, the taste of Yein lingering on them slightly.

“Good, because I liked kissing you too,” Yein smiles.  He presses his lips to Gyujin’s gently, one last time. “As long as we both like kissing each other, we've got all the time in the world to figure things out.”

Wrapped up in Yein’s arms, Gyujin feels warm and safe.  It makes him feel like everything will be okay.  Maybe they don't have it all figured out yet, but Gyujin doesn't mind.  He gets to keep kissing Yein.

He's got all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> the last two pieces i've written were Super Angst and gyujin/sunyoul is my soft, gentle springtime love ship so i figured it was good to write some fluff for a change. i've been writing this piece on and off for a few months now and i'm happy to have it finished at last!
> 
> anyway i'm on [tumblr](http://seonyein.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jjeonghyuk/) so hit me up there ♡
> 
> added bonus: the pseudo sequel - [i wanna waste time (with you)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7344403)


End file.
